


Little One

by TheSaioumaShipper



Series: Truth and Lies [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Flashbacks, Fluff, Homophobia, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Triggers, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper
Summary: Kokichi found out Shuichi's secret four months ago and he felt closer to his boyfriend because of it. But before he can tell Shuichi his own secret, they agree the others need to know about their relationship.Things don't exactly go according to plan.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Truth and Lies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856626
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say this is sort of a continuation of "Are You..." I was originally going to put what inspired me to write this, but I wanted this to be a surprise. I don't know if you've guessed what it is, but it's fine if you haven't.
> 
> I should say that this takes place in an alternate universe where there's a war going on, so the students are trapped, but they don't know about the war and think Monokuma locked them up for some other reason. They don't think this is a killing game, they just think they're trapped with no way out. Since this isn't a killing game, there's no mastermind, so Tsumugi is just another student. Monokuma is also programmed to be an asshole and say things like 'feel despair, neh!'
> 
> Also, sorry to anyone who likes Kaito
> 
> TW: Homophobia, verbal abuse, and mentions of physical abuse and hate crime

**Kokichi'** **s POV**

It's been a few months since I found out Shuichi was transgender. That didn't mean I loved him any less. If anything, I loved him more. Yes, I found out by accident, but he trusted me to know I wouldn't tell the others until he was ready. I felt so much closer to my boyfriend now.

But there was that nagging voice in the back of my head. I knew I had to tell him, it was only fair. But it's not easy to just bring up out of nowhere. Now I sort of knew how Shuichi felt when he was keeping his secret.

Currently, we were laying in Shuichi's room, Shuichi in his period attire and reading a book while I rested my head on his bare thigh. The boy was absorbed in his book as he ran his fingers through my hair. It was so nice and quiet and Shuichi's action was so soothing. I was surprised I hadn't fallen asleep.

The night announcement rang, signaling the end of the day. Shuichi bookmarked his place as I sat up, stretching and yawning. "Guess it's time to go back to your dorm?" Shuichi looked disappointed by that statement. I frowned and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "I know, but we can't risk the others finding out." I placed my hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes, leaning into my warmth.

"What if we told them?" He opened his eyes and looked at me with his pale gold eyes. He looked so beautiful, I just wanted to kiss him. He pulled away and began twiddling his thumbs. "I mean, we don't really know what they'll say. We've been in here for a little over nine months, we've all grown close, even you. If we're really going to be in here for the rest of our lives, I don't want to keep something like this from them."

I saw his reasoning and he was right. We're expected to live here until we die. I don't want to keep sneaking around because of what the others will say. They would just have to accept us since we weren't leaving anytime soon. It's not like our relationship would have a negative impact on our life here.

I looked back at Shuichi and smiled, nodding. "They'll find out one way or another. We might as well tell them ourselves." Shuichi's face lit up and he hugged me tightly. "Today was my last day, so we could tell them tomorrow?" My eyes widened. He wanted to tell them so soon? I guess it would be better that way.

I nodded and hugged my boyfriend tighter. Maybe I could tell him tomorrow as well. Get all our secrets out of the way. I pulled away from the hug and gave Shuichi a peck on the cheek, smiling at how lovely he looked. "Of course, we won't tell them about me. We'll wait until much later for that." I agreed. We should wait until we know how they feel about our relationship before anything else.

I told Shuichi good night and walked to my dorm. Once I was in the silence of my own room, I began thinking about what would happen. All these thoughts began rushing through my head. My heartbeat began to quicken. What if they didn't accept us? What if they were disgusted? What would they do if that happened?

I imagined them yelling. I covered my ears, trying to block out the non-existent yelling. It slowly morphed into my father's voice. He was drunk.

 _"What the hell are you even good for?! Nothing! You can't even do a simple task like this!"_ "I'm sorry, Dad, but I didn't have the money," I found myself responding to the figment. I felt like I was back in that small apartment and my father stood over me. Even though there was no alcohol in my room, I could smell it. I tried to waft it away, but it was still there.

 _"You're worthless! This is why your mother left!"_ My thinking began to slow and I felt myself slipping. No, no, no! Not now, please!

 _"You should have never been born!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in my bed covered in sweat, curled up in a ball with the blanket in a bunch. Goddamn it, it happened again. I thought I had it under control. Who knows what will happen if it gets too out of hand?

A knock echoed in my room, making me jump. That's right, Shuichi and I planned to tell the others about our relationship. My anxiety began to grow as I got out of bed, walking toward the door. I opened the door and was greeted by Shuichi's pretty smile. "Are you ready? I was hoping to tell them during breakfast."

I gulped the building saliva in my mouth and nodded. Shuichi noticed I was nervous and walked closer to me. "Hey, are you okay? We don't have to tell them." Shuichi's reassurance was enough to calm me down and I put on my infamous smile.

"I'll be fine, Saihara-chan! I just need to shower and change my clothes. I accidentally fell asleep in these." Shuichi looked at me concerned. Was he able to tell? Probably, he's been around me so long to pick up on a few of my tricks. But he didn't say anything and smiled. "You better hurry, then."

After going through my morning routine, we walked to the dining hall together. When we arrived, everyone was chatting away while Kirumi brought food around. No one noticed us until we sat in our normal seats. We just began talking about anything that came to mind. After a while, it seemed people were finishing their meals. I looked at Shuichi, who nodded and stood up.

"Um, can I have everyone's attention?" The chatter quieted down and everyone turned their attention to the detective, who began blushing. I stood up with him and smiled. "Shuichi and I have something to tell you all!" I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers, lifting it for everyone to see. "We're engaged!"

Shuichi's face turned bright red. "No, not engaged! But we are in a relationship..." The room remained silent and my heart began to race. I also felt Shuichi's hand getting sweaty. Finally, Kaede broke the silence.

"Aww, that's so adorable!" She smiled happily and clapped, the others doing the same. I smiled brightly. "I never expected something like this! I knew you two were close, but still. But this is so much better," Rantaro spoke, standing up and putting his hand on my shoulder.

I could tell Shuichi was relieved. Maybe this meant they would be just as accepting of Shuichi. But we'd cross that bridge when we get there. The others were talking about how happy they were for us and some people even knew we would get together at one point.

Well, not everyone was happy,

"You're kidding, right?" Kaito said, a disgusted look on his face. I knew this would happen, but it still hurt. "I mean, it's bad enough you're with another boy, but with Kokichi? Shuichi, this has to be a joke." Maki was sitting next to him and slapped him upside the head.

Kaito wasn't phased. He just rubbed his head and continued speaking. "We're going to get out of here one day, Shuichi. I didn't realize you were so desperate to be in a relationship. And with a boy, no less." "Degenerate male, that's enough!" The astronaut looked around the table at everyone's disapproving face. "You guys seriously can't be okay with this! Two boys can't be in a relationship, it's wrong!" "Kaito, you better shut your mouth before Atua brings down his wrath," Angie warned. But it was too late.

I took a step back and grabbed my head as Kaito kept talking. Kaito's rambling triggered a memory and I closed my eyes as the memory played out.

_"Two bodies were found in a ditch this afternoon," the news reporter said, looking at the papers in her hand. "The police have released their identities. 24-year-old Eito Kobayashi and 22-year-old Genkei Sato. After some digging, the police found that the two men were in a romantic relationship and have declared this a hate crime. Anyone who has any information..."_

_My father took a swig of his beer and threw the empty bottle at me, which barely missed and shattered on the wall. "That's what they get. Two men aren't meant to be in a relationship like that. It's wrong."_

_He turned to my shivering form, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "If you even_ think _of liking another boy, I will not hesitate to hurt you." Without speaking, I nodded. "It's absolutely disgusting that people can have such thoughts." He turned back to the TV and changed the channel. "Now, get me another beer."_

I felt tears coming down my face and my heart sped up. "Kokichi?" I couldn't make out who said that as it was disguised as my father's voice. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry." I muttered. I sensed someone coming toward me and I stepped back out of instinct. My vision was blurred, all I saw was a tall figure with navy blue hair. "Kokichi, it's going to be okay."

No, no it's not. He's gonna hurt me. He said he would hurt me if I ever liked another boy. He's about to make good of his word.

"No, get away from me!" I screamed.

**Shuichi's POV**

I watched the small male run out of the room in fear. I figured Kaito would say something like he did, but I didn't know Kokichi would react like this. I sighed and looked at the ground. Maybe we shouldn't have told the others.

"Way to go, Kaito." "Kaito was not very nice to Kokichi." "You didn't have to be such an asshole about it." The others complained to Kaito. My back was turned to them, but I knew Kaito had some look on his face, a look I didn't like.

"Guys, you're overreacting. Kokichi was just being dramatic. He'll come back in here at any moment." "Shut up." Everyone went silent as I turned to Kaito, my face red with anger. "You need to shut up, Kaito. You don't even realize how scared we were to tell you because we knew YOU were going say shit like that."

Kaito looked surprised at my sudden anger. "Shuichi, bro-" "Don't 'bro' me. You have no right to call me that." With that, I turned and ran out of the room, leaving Kaito at the mercy of the other students to find Kokichi.

I looked everywhere I thought he would be and even places he wouldn't. After some thinking, I realized he probably went to his room. My feet moved faster than I thought they ever could and stopped in front of Kokichi's dorm.

I knocked on the door softly, hoping he would answer. He didn't, making me worry. "Kokichi?" I knocked harder, but the door creaked open a little. He was in such a rush, he didn't shut the door all the way.

I opened the door wider to walk in, closing it so no one else could interrupt us. "Kokichi?" I walked in a bit further and heard sobs. Turning toward the sound, I saw a blanket covering something. I assume it's Kokichi because the sobs were coming from it.

I kneeled on the side of the bed. "Kokichi? I'm sorry Kaito said all those things." The crying quickly stopped and he began shaking. "Kokichi?" I lifted the blanket a little and saw a snot-nosed Kokichi. His eyes were filled with fear.

"W-Who are you? Where's Daddy?" Daddy? And why was he talking like a 6-year-old? "Kokichi, are you alright?" Instead of answering, he scooted farther away and started to cry harder. "A-Are you-u going t-to kill me?" "What, no! Kokichi, what's going on?"

He didn't break eye contact as he slowly got out from under the blanket, sniffling and wiping the snot on his face. "Y-You're not g-gonna kill me?" I shook my head and he looked at me confused as he wiped the remaining tears, gaining enough breath to not stutter. "Then why are you here?" "I wanted to make sure you were okay? After what just happened?" That seemed to confuse him more. Did he forget what just happened? Maybe that would be best for now.

"Nevermind. I just want to know why you're acting like this now." "Acting like what?" He tilted his head and put his finger on his chin. God, he looked so cute. "Like a child?" Kokichi just giggled. "You're funny, I like you." He crawled over to me, the blanket falling off his body, and sat at the edge on his knees, beginning to play with my ahoge.

"Your hair's funny," He placed his entire hand on my head and gasped, "and so soft!" The liar began running his hand through my hair and it felt nice. "You never answered my question, Who are you?" I looked up into his big, purple eyes. "Kokichi, it's Shuichi. Remember?" "Sh-Sh-Shu-i-chi?" He had difficulty saying it. Why was he acting so odd?

Kokichi then yawned and looked tired. "Do you need a nap?" He didn't say a word, he just nodded and flopped backward, snuggling back under the blanket. Light snores soon followed. He fell asleep fast.

I decided to wait for him to wake up. He luckily had a book in his room, so I decided to read some of it, even though I had already read it.

A few hours went by. There were knocks at Kokichi's door, voices of concern. I didn't answer them in case Kokichi woke up, so I stayed quiet so they thought we weren't here.

I finished the book just as the supreme leader woke up. I didn't know if he was back to his normal self or if he would still act like a child. When his eyes opened, he scanned the room and once his eyes laid on me, he jumped and scooted back.

"Saihara-chan! W-What are you doing here?" I closed the book and put it on the desk. "Are you going to talk to me normally or like a child?" Kokichi winced at my statement and looked down. I realized I came off rude. "So you saw that, huh?" I nodded and walked over to the bed, sitting at the edge.

"I came to check on you. After what Kaito said, I was scared and came to find you. But when I did, you were acting like a 6-year-old." Kokichi played with his sleeve. He wouldn't look at me. "Shuichi, I have my own secret." I looked at him, showing I was listening.

"I know I should have told you after I found out yours, but I just didn't know how to bring it up. I was planning to tell you today, but then Kaito happened." I crawled onto the bed and over to Kokichi, sitting in front of him. "So, what is this secret?" He hesitated before looking up at me.

"I...age regress."

I looked at him confused. "Age...regress?" Kokichi chuckled a defeated laugh. "Of course you don't know. Not a lot of people do." He looked down at his lap and pulled his sleeve over his hand. "Age regression is when someone is overwhelmed or triggered to the point they enter a child-like state. It's a coping mechanism for those who suffer from mental conditions, like anxiety or PTSD, and the age varies. For me, I regress to when I was 6, the age I received the most trauma. I usually regress when a memory is triggered or my anxiety takes over."

I looked at him wide-eyed. I knew he had a rough past, but not something so traumatizing to the point he age regressed to cope. "Kaito's remarks reminded me of something my father said and it triggered that memory. That's why I regressed." "So that's why you were asking where your dad was and why you didn't remember me." He nodded, confirming what I said.

"In some cases, the person can't remember things from when they were 'big' and that was the first time 'Little' Kokichi met you." I looked at Kokichi, who looked close to crying. "I wanted to tell you, I really did. But I didn't know how or what would happen if you did know. After I found out you were trans, I felt like it was a requirement to tell you about my age regression."

I took Kokichi in my arms. His body laid between my legs and he rested his head on my chest. I shushed him softly and rubbed his arm. "It's okay, I understand. I know you would have told me when you were ready. I would've waited." The liar looked at me with tears in his eyes and he smiled. "You're too nice to me. You know that?" I chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "I guess."

We stayed there for a few moments as I rock him back and forth. After a while, we heard a knock at the door. "Shuichi, Kokichi?" I heard Kirumi's voice through the door. "Dinner is ready. It is fine if you don't want to come to the dining hall, but please let me know so I can bring your food."

I looked down at Kokichi. "Think you can go to dinner?" He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "We're not gonna go, Kirumi." "Very well, I will be back." I heard her faint footsteps fade and a little while later, she came back with Kaede, who helped her bring the other tray. I opened the door enough for them to enter and set the trays on the desk.

The girls turned to Kokichi with concerned looks. "I know Kaito said such hurtful things and we wanted to make sure you were okay. To be honest, we're surprised you found the courage to tell everyone, especially with Kaito the way he is." Kaede took Kirumi's hand in hers and I immediately realized what she meant. Kokichi smiled widely and patted the blonde on the shoulder.

"You'll get there someday. When you're ready, just know we're here to support you." I nodded in agreement and the girls smiled. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" "Nehehe! I'll be fine. Sticks and stones, Akamatsu-chan!"

Once the two were assured, they left with Kirumi saying she'd be back to collect the dishes. We ate in silence, not having anything to talk about. After we finished, Kokichi set the trays outside so we wouldn't have to answer the door later.

We decided to get ready for bed. Kokichi stripped down to his boxers and I did the same, only leaving my button-up on. We crawled into the bed and Kokichi cuddled into me, snuggling his head into my chest as I took him in my arms.

Kokichi stayed silent for a moment. I almost thought he'd already fallen asleep until he spoke. "Shuichi, do you still love me?" I looked at him shocked before I remembered where he was coming from. It was only natural to ask.

I placed a kiss on his forehead. "Of course I do. You accepted me for who I am. Something like this isn't going to change how I feel." Kokichi smiled and snuggled deeper into my chest. "Plus, Little Kokichi is so adorable." He pulled back with a dramatic look. "More adorable than me?" "Maybe."

He huffed and puffed his cheeks out, turning so his back was to me. I laugh and only scooted over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him into my body, kissing the back of his head before burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"Kokichi, if you ever feel yourself regressing again, be sure to tell me. I'd be more than happy to take care of you." I couldn't see the look on his face, but I assume he was smiling as he nodded. "I love you, Kokichi." "And I love you, Saihara-chan."

As I drifted to sleep, thoughts began to fill my head. I loved Kokichi so much. He was the first person besides my uncle to accept me. He didn't care if my body wasn't a boy's, he loved me for me. And I loved him, his lies, anxiety, trauma, and all.

I didn't care if we got out of here. Sure, I do want to get out here, I don't want to have to wear my binder for the rest of my life. But I didn't mind staying here. I had all of these wonderful people here with me. I only hoped I could make things right with Kaito.

Being stuck in this place sucked. But I was slowly getting used to it.

With Kokichi by my side, I knew I'd overcome any challenge.


End file.
